


Slow Realization

by Hanalynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean should realize what he says, Fluff, Gen, M/M, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalynn/pseuds/Hanalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't sure what caused the surprised expression on Cas' face.</p>
<p>Or the one where it takes Dean a couple of weeks to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Realization

He had said it without even realizing it. It took him awhile (weeks) to figure out why Cas’ eyes had blown wide with a surprised expression. When he had asked what the hell caused the expression, Cas just tilted his head to the side in his signature move and said “It was nothing, Dean. I look forward to trying your burgers.” with a serene smile on his face.

The next time he says it, it’s a few weeks later. He and Sam are in the Impala when Cas appears in the backseat, like always and greets “Hello Dean, Sam.” He greets Cas back at the same time Sam does, and returns his attention back to the road.  
It’s not until he sees Sam’s shocked expression and looks in the rearview mirror at Cas’ faint blush and that same serene smile Cas had a few weeks ago, that he rewinds and processes what he had said both times.

“I’m telling you, Blue Eyes, you’re going to love my burgers. I don’t care if you don’t need to eat, you’re going to try them!”

“Hey there Blue Eyes, Welcome Home.”

The shocking part is he’s not freaked out about it. Instead, he just grins at Sammy, leans back in his seat and continues to drive.  
If he takes the time to glance in the rearview mirror a little more often than usual, well, he really can’t get enough of those Blue Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my tumblr dean-cas-pie-threesome


End file.
